The Thief
by Valtmiz
Summary: Robar. Linda palabra... ¿no? Existen infinitas maneras de robar, por necesidad, por enfermedad, por... placer... Sakura está dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir lo que desea, como robar fama, dinero, poder... e incluso... vidas humanas. SS Dark.


Ok ok.

He regresado con otra tontera jaja.

Como les ha ido preciosas lectoras, escritoras y amantes de Sasuke? espero que bien.

Nuevamente les traigo algo oscurito con rayas lemmónicas xD.

Ahora es oficial, me he obsesionado escribiendo a la dulce Sakura como alguien alternativo.

Solo espero que les guste y como siempre les digo:

_ADVERTENCIA_

_Este es un Out Of Character y un Altern Universe, así que si te gusta leer en el mundo ninja y las personalidades propias de los personajes, no te recomiendo que leas esto._

Abróchate fuerte porque aquí vamos...

**The Thief**

_By: Skuqura_

Una muchachita de escasos 10 años caminaba alegremente mientras daba saltitos como una princesita en unas partes poco conocidas de una playa de California.

Sus mechas platinadas atrapadas en unas hermosas e infantiles coletas saltaban con ella, Kairen se encontraba muy feliz: pues su padre y su mamá volvieron a casarse e hicieron un viaje a la playa para celebrar.

Ya no más separaciones. Como la chiquilla saltaba con los ojos cerrados sinceramente no se fijó en lo que estaba a punto de pisar.

Sin querer o ni siquiera saberlo tropezó con una gran roca blanda. Al caer a la arena suave sonrió en lugar de enojarse, ya que ese día no se lo arruinaría nada ni nadie.

Al abrir los rubíes que tenía por ojos poco se esperó que la gran roca blanda fuese algo que sólo podrían aparecer en las películas de horror que sólo su hermana Misty veía con felicidad.

El olor del objeto con el que tropezó la niña era casi nulo, por lo cual ni siquiera imaginó tal cosa arrumbada en una playa familiar como esa. Con los nervios crispados y con la garganta muerta acercó su vista rojiza a la parte superior del objeto...

Un infernal grito infantil se fluctuó por toda la playa...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Policías y médicos forenses llegaron a pasos agigantados, llenando el pequeño espacio de arena donde se ubicaba el objeto que provocó el titánico grito junto con una parálisis nerviosa en la niñita.

Afortunadamente, Kairen fue tratada a tiempo, ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Lo que si provocó un enorme frío en la espina de cada policía y médico fue el objeto en sí. Elogiaron a la chiquilla mentalmente, vaya que tenía agallas.

Con lo que se encontraron fue con un cadáver en una muy avanzada descomposición. Unos que otros pedazos de carne que se le podría llamar humana fueron arrancadas del cuerpo por las gaviotas, gusanos ya habían empezado a ayudar a las gaviotas con la podredumbre del cuerpo.

La playa fue cerrada en cuanto se encontró el cuerpo putrefacto de lo que parecía ser una chica de 19 años aproximadamente.

-Esto es horrible -dijo un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que era policía local cuando había escuchado el grito.

-Si, ¿quién sería capaz de cometer tal atrocidad? -susurró un compañero policiaco con ira contenida por la joven difunta.

Con el paso de los minutos se pudo deducir que la obsisa era una chica llamada Karin Uzun, de 20 años, estudiaba en la Universidad de California y fue reportada desaparecida dos días antes de encontrarla muerta.

Los médicos forenses intentaron armar una situación para semejante crimen, relativamente normal para ser un asesinato pero con ciertas "irregularidades" muy por fuera de lo común.

El cadáver fue llevado a la morgue para ser debidamente analizado y cremado, ya que al estar en avanzado estado de descomposición no pudo hacerse un funeral digno.

Los profesionales dieron a entender a las autoridades que el asesinato fue sin razón, como muchos otros en esa Ciudad, sin entregar más explicaciones a los padres y el novio de la joven.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una señorita de extraño cabello rosa hasta la cintura caminaba con la sensualidad y glamour digna de una diva, su cutis perfecto hacía ver a las modelos de revistas como indias desarregladas, sus labios pintados de rojo sangre la hacían ver mucho más sensual pero sobre todo su andar la hacía ver recatada, no como otras chicas que si intentaban caminar como ella se veían como simples y llanas putas.

Los botines negros y el pantalón de cuero la hacían ver como una monalisa de época actual, bella, ligeramente voluptuosa y apetecible.

Las bolsas de tiendas de marca y boutiques colgaban sobre sus antebrazos, viéndose como una reina de las compras con estilo.

Al pasar por un pequeño lugar donde habían bancas la mirada tapada por unas gafas de sol negras apuntó hacia una pareja que compartía una bebida, con pajillas unidas a un mismo vaso.

Una casi notable sonrisa se posó en los labios perfectos de Sakura, apuntando su camino hacia la pareja, mejor dicho al joven que sonreía de medio lado al platicar con su pareja de temas triviales.

El chico, de cabello negro azulado y ojos ónices no tardó en ver hacia la derecha y notar como semejante diosa iba hacia su dirección. Casi se atraganta al pensar en una desconocida de esa manera. Su chica estaba justo a su lado.

Hyuga Hinata tapaba su rostro para esconder los enormes y furiosos sonrojos que pasaban por sus mejillas cuando hablaba con su novio, estaba segura de que Sasuke Uchiha era el amor de su vida. Y esos 2 años de noviazgo lo secundaban.

No tardó en ladear su rostro y así saber porque Sasuke estaba casi petrificado, sus perlas pasaron ligeramente por el cuerpo de la pelirosa con pereza, podía ser una chica tímida, pero era igual de celosa que todas las novias del planeta.

Sakura llegó a unos escasos 2 metros de distancia para enfrentar al chico, ah... si también a esa, que estaba al lado.

-Eh... disculpen. -dijo con una voz tan suave que podría hacer llegar a las nubes a quien la escuchara, y Sasuke Uchiha no era la excepción- busco una joyería ¿saben donde esta? -preguntó rascándose una mejilla con inocencia, a pesar del porte divino que llevaba.

Sasuke y Hinata se mantuvieron en silencio, Hyuga deseando que la chica se fuera pronto y Uchiha intentando recordar desesperadamente una tienda que se llamara así.

La ojiperla abrió la boca-disculpe señorita pero nosotros no sabemos donde... -más temprano que tarde fué interrumpida por su novio.

-Si, está en el tercer nivel cerca de los barandales -dijo Sasuke tan rápido que la pelinegra casi siente como tono desesperado.

Sakura sonrió levemente, casi matando por dentro a Uchiha.

Demonios, lo que Hinata le provocó con año y medio de relación la pelirosada lo provocó en menos de un minuto.

Sakura se quitó las gafas de sol y sus ojos rojos como el fuego brillaron por la libertad. Hinata se mantuvo callada en todo ese tiempo pero no le gustaba la mirada que le dio la ojiroja a su novio.

**Su** Sasuke.

-Muchas gracias -finalizó Sakura dando una última mirada a Sasuke y alejándose lentamente del lugar, dando una buena vista del trasero y esbeltas piernas a Uchiha, que sufría de una diminuta erección.

No esperó más y tomó a Hinata de los brazos para llevársela a casa, necesitaba coger y rápido.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sasuke con el pasar de los días no podía hacer más que pensar en esa sexy pelirosa y su anatomía, hasta tal punto que Hinata ya no le hacía llegar al cielo en el orgasmo.

Ese día su novia no estaba y era su turno de limpiar la cocina, no sin antes darse una buena ducha ya que el estar pensando tanto en la chica de ojos rojos inconscientemente había llevado una mano a su notoria erección.

Mientras masajeaba su miembro con premura pensaba en el rostro de la chica, en sus pechos, en sus piernas, en su trasero...

Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo apretaba su falo con tal fuerza tratando de simular la entrada de la chica con la que estaba ahora obsesionado.

Cuando el esperma mojó su mano por completo el timbre de la puerta sonó, no era Hinata, ella tenía llaves, no tenía de otra más que abrir.

Con una toalla tapando su satisfecha hombría abrió la puerta, sin esperarse que la persona que tocaba era la misma chica con la que pensó mientras se masturbaba, y con una pequeña plática se dio cuenta de que se llamaba Sakura, su nueva vecina.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con el pasar de los días Sasuke continuaba obsesionado con su vecina hasta tal punto de verla cada vez que se cambia de ropa interior, admirando la silueta desnuda y nívea de la pelirosada mientras se acariciaba el miembro, si, lo reconocía, era un jodido bastardo, engañaba en sus sueños a Hinata y cada vez que hacían el amor no le veía el rostro...

¿Y qué...?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sasuke estaba preocupándose ya que Hinata no regresaba de un trabajo que tenía que hacer, la ojiperla le pidió que la acompañarla, pero el se negó para ver desde la ventana a la dueña de sus fantasías.

Ahora estaba arrepentido por no haber ido con ella, y aún peor era que Sakura no estaba en su casa ese día.

De repente sonó su celular. Sasuke miró incrédulo el número desconocido contestó con una ligera duda en la voz.

Luego, todo su mundo colapsó...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El cuerpo de Hyuga Hinata yacía en un féretro negro y solitario. Sasuke miraba extremadamente triste la situación, su novia fue asesinada y la culpa lo carcomía... si, pero no lloró.

Tenía todas las razones para llorar, su novia, su futura esposa y talvez la madre de sus hijos estaba muerta.

Y no lloraba.

Se sintió culpable por ello.

Sakura apareció de repente luego del funeral, donde sólo quedaba él y su novia cadáver. Extrañamente llevaba unas gafas de sol oscuras tapando completamente sus ojos.

-Lo lamento mucho Sasuke-kun -dijo doliente, o a menos lo suficientemente actuado para que Sasuke le creyera.

Sin esperar más el Uchiha abrazó a Sakura, ahora sin ningún ápice de dolor por la pérdida, ahora tenía otros intereses.

Más temprano que tarde el azabache y pelirosa se unieron en un esperado beso y se comieron vivos, allí, junto al féretro de su amada ex-novia.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sakura Hire Haruno entraba a su casa luego de una excitante noche de sexo salvaje con su vecino -y ahora novio- Uchiha Sasuke.

Se quitó la ropa negra para sentir y recordar una vez más los besos, las caricias y mordidas que se proporcionaron ambos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Sakura tenía una bata blanca de doctor tapando su cuerpo.

De allí a partir de la nada un chico estaba acostado en la cama de la pelirosa

-Naruto, esta no es tu habitación -recriminó Sakura con enojo a mismo momento en que abría una caja de cuero con distintos aparatos de metal.

-Eso no importa Saku-chan, ya sé todo lo que tienes, y lo he probado también.

-Oh Cállate Naruto -dijo la pelirosa con el seño fruncido, Uzumaki miró divertido de arriba a abajo como su amiga caminaba hasta la mesilla de noche rosada.

Allí Sakura sacó un conjunto de cuchillas, algodón, alcohol y demás enseres medicinales.

-¿Como te fue en tu día, Sakura-chan? -preguntó el rubio mientras se retorcía en la cama del cansancio.

La pelirosa sonrió con sorna, como si él no lo supiera ya.

-Bien, Naruto. Hyuga murió, además Sasuke y yo cogimos como conejos.

-Aja, pero... -Uzumaki se escabulló de la cama para quedar detrás de Hire y apretarle los pechos con ambas manos suavemente- ¿te hace sentir lo mismo que yo? -preguntó mientras apretaba con más fuerza y estrujando los pezones de Sakura. Esta cerró la boca para no gemir.

-No diré eso, y lo sabes muy bien. -musitó Haruno alejando las manos de Uzumaki para así trabajar en lo que sí le interesaba.

-En otro tema Sakura-chan, ¿como te quedan? -cuestionó el ojiazul aún con la mirada lasciva sobre su amiga.

-No me los he probado aún, la fase de esterilización terminó hace unas horas, ¿recuerdas? -acotó la chica con los ojos cerrados.

-Espero que le gusten a tu noviecito -musitó enojado. Sakura volteó la mirada tapada por las gafas oscuras, en un ataque de deseo lo besó tan arduamente que el chico se quedó sin aire.

La invitó a que se quitara la bata y así tuvieran sexo duro como lo hacían hace tiempo, pero para su desgracia Sakura negó con la cabeza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hola Sasuke-kun -saludó Sakura mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su novio.

-Hmp, hola -dijo Sasuke algo nervioso, tenía algo muy importante que decirle y no podía esperar más.

-Bien, ¿para que me has citado aquí, hum? -preguntó la chica con las mismas gafas de sol negras que no paraba de usar, fuese de noche o de día, fuese soleado o lluvioso, eso molestaba un poco a Uchiha, pero no demasiado.

Sasuke separó sus cuerpos a tres pasos de distancia, para así apoyar una rodilla en el suelo y sin más pedir su mano en matrimonio.

Sakura, alejando su sensualidad y glamour soltó un gemido de sorpresa, se quitó las gafas y le gritó que aceptaba ser su esposa.

Sasuke sonrió aliviado, más hubo una cosa que le caló los huesos silenciosamente, fue cuando su -ahora prometida- dejó a relucir su mirada.

**_Opalina._**

**_Perlada._**

**_Blanca._**

Dejó para otra ocasión la plática de porqué se veía diferente, ahora estaba siendo embargado por la felicidad completa de tener a la mujer de sus sueños como esposa.

Unos cuantos meses antes, una noticia había acaparado los periódicos de toda California, algo muy difícil de lograr debido a la cantidad de noticias extrañas y perturbadoras que pasaban por las playas y calles.

_Un cuerpo fue encontrado a las orillas de una calle no muy transitada dirigida a un parque temático. Aparenta ser una joven de unos 20 años de edad, cabello negro azulado, piel clara y con una manta blanca tapando sus ojos, su ID dice que su nombre era Hyuga Hinata._

_Cuando los médicos forenses buscaron algo que les pudiera funcionar de pista para el extraño asesinato, se encontraron con algo que sólo pudo haber salido de una obra de terror: al momento de quitar las vendas de la cara de la joven descubrieron que los globos oculares brillaban por ausencia, como si hubiesen sido removidos quirúrgicamente. Los grandes foso oscuros donde tenía que ir la vista estaban secos._

_No se pudo objetar nada más..._

_El autor del crimen le había sacado los ojos._

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado o entendido siquiera.

Pueden dejar un review en la caja de comentarios, eso me alegraría mucho.

Sientan se libres de escribir lo que quieran, si les gustó o no.

Nos leeremos después.

~Adiós


End file.
